I'd Lie I love you
by Gothicmistress101
Summary: He'll never fall in love He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong He has his father's eyes And if you ask me if I love him I'd lie ItaSaku Romace!
1. Chapter one: Graduation from Jr High

In a small town in Japan; at leaf village junior high, Sakura Haruno and Itachi Uchiha, I

present your valedictorian and your salutatorian, That's me with the bubble gum hair and

big glasses the black haired boy is my best friend Itachi Uchiha, he's smart and honest

and sometimes a pain in my pin cushion, but he's nice, his little brother is great too, his

name is Sasuke, he's going with an exchange student, and she's nice, her names Meko

Yatashi, if you ask me they are a match made in heaven. As I stand up on stage listening

to Itachi giving his speech I think back to when we were first friends, he was so reserved

and quiet, I was too but still, he had told me that I had taken his lunch box, and I was

raised by my dad, who is teary eyed in the audience, oh boy, anyways, I said this is mine

we missed a few blows to each other, being in pre-k in all we were best friends ever

since, and today was maybe the last day I might see him for in a few months we were

going to high school and it could be different high schools, I sighed, the class clapped for

Itachi and now it was my turn, "Our Valedictorian Sakura Haruno" everyone clapped, I

swallowed and took the podium, "Fellow students, we are heading unknown, to high

school the big time the last course of our childhood before we hit our for our adolescent

years and into the world of adulthood, maybe some of us will be great maybe some of us

will now be but I will say to all of you guys that I am proud to be the Valedictorian of

your class year, so as we head into summer I want to say one more thing, I quote

Shakespeare, 'Some Men are born great others have greatness thrust upon them' lets all

be great!" I said stepping down from the podium, "I present the graduating class of 2000"

everyone cheered and cheered, I looked over to Itachi who smiled. After the ceremony

and my dads billion pictures me and Itachi had time to talk, "I say that was a great

speech, though Shakespeare?" I rolled my eyes, "you did any better?" Itachi pouted a

minute then shrugged, "ok so it was crap at least I admit mine was" I sighed, "fine I

killed the speech" I said finally, Itachi smiled, "told you"

"So Itachi what are we going to do for high school?" He smiled, "be friends get good

grades, kill the graduation speeches again" I went into the back of the car and pulled out a

painting I made, "here I got you a graduation present" I said handing it to him. I like to

paint, anything, that's why my nickname for Itachi is Monay, he has always called me

that since the fourth grade and I knew from the start that lilacs on a river was calming to

him, he hugged me, " I promise I will always be your friend" he said, "no matter what

happens, through all the girls and date and proms, your still my number one Monay" I felt

a tear slid down my cheek as I hugged my friend, Sasuke came by with Meko, "great job

on the speech Saku" he hugged me, "thanks for the painting Monay" Itachi held the

painting close, "Hey Sakura, come on were going to Charlie's to celebrate" my dad said,

I looked at Sasuke and Itachi "duty calls I hugged them, "bye Sasuke" I hugged him

tightly, "no breath Saku!" he said, I smiled, I hugged Itachi, "bye Ita" I said, he waved as

I went into the car and my dad started the engine.


	2. Chapter two: my stupid sucky 15 th bday

"Alright here we are high school at Leaf village high!" a kid yelled running past me, I

skateboarded in the gate, looking around I couldn't spot him. Itachi, gosh I haven't seen

the guy in months, Sasuke said he was out one time then when I said have him call me he

never did forgive me but I am starting to worry just a bit about Itachi I know I know he's

old enough to care for himself but dude when ya don't call your bud in over three moths

Huston we have a problem, Red alert! As I kicked my skateboard up I saw him, arms around another girl

kissing her, for reasons unexplained I felt a twinge of pain. Walking over there I coughed he never turned. I

coughed again this time louder, he still continued kissing her, o my I kicked my skate board into him he

turned, "oh hey sakura" I crossed my arms, "hey? You haven't call me in three month and all you can say is

hey?" he looked at me, "I am sorry" he mumbled, "whose this?" Itachi smiled, "this is the love of my life

Dana" I looked at her, blonde nice butt, looks shallow and like a total bimbo. She looked at me, "Dana

captain of the cheer squad" I looked up, "Sakura, skater chic and artist" Dana scoffed, "art that's stupid"

Itachi was too busy looking at the cheerleader that he didn't hear her diss my passion and me. Stupid

plastic, Itachi kissed her. Ok why is my heart sinking? I shouldn't feel like this. He's my best friend, were

buds womb to tomb.

* * *

I went home that day and threw my bag on the couch, throwing myself beside my books with a sigh, my

dad looked up from the table, "what's eaten you kid?" he asked, I threw my hands in the air, "Itachi and his

cheerleader" I said in a disgruntled tone, my dad pushed up from where he was tinkering around with a

wall switch, "honey you may not want to hear this but you may be in love with Itachi" I kicked up from

where I laid and went over to my dad, "I am not even in love I am just upset that-that!" my dad patted me

on my shoulder, "that you not his girl anymore that there's another in your place" I picked up my bag and

smiled, "that's ridiculous"

* * *

The next day at school I walked to my classes, what my dad said last night made actually a lot of sense,

besides the point of me being in love, maybe I was just jealous ,I had to go talk to Itachi, as I ran to find

him I fell, looking up I saw Dana, "where are you going?" I got up, "none of your business" She pushed me

again, I sighed, "I have to find Itachi!" I shouted, she scoffed, "look Sakuri he don't even know you exist

anymore" I glared at her, "you're a jerk!" she smiled, "maybe I am but-" I heard someone coming, Dana

held her face, "Ow Sakuri why'd you hit me?" I looked up and saw Itachi he glared at me "don't you hurt

my girl!" he yelled, "I-I" I babbled he turned away.

* * *

The next day I went in the gates, Itachi came over to me and hugged me, "hey" I smiled, "hey" Itachi

wasn't with Dana, "you know today is my birthday" I smiled, Itachi smile faded, "hey what do you say I

come by your place around six" I was ready to jump five feet, "alright see you then"

I sat in my room and waited, and waited, and waited, finally it was seven thirty; I decided to go look for

him, I ran around the block till I reached his house, the lights were on, he must be home, or his parents are,

I rang the doorbell, "oh hello sakura, Itachi is at Dana's house tonight" I sighed, "oh where can I find that?"

his mother pointed me in the right direction and I was off. I looked in the back window to see my fear come

alive, Itachi and Dana sat on the couch kissing, no making out, Itachi suck and nipped at the supple flesh of

Dana's neck as she let out moans in little gasps, I felt tear slid down my face he missed me turning fifteen

to suck face with his girlfriend? Thunder and lighting crashed over the leaf village as I walked home in the

rain, tears marred my face.

When I got home I slammed the door and I threw myself at my bed missing and hitting my

lip, I didn't care I was just crushed, with blood on my lip and tears in my eyes I cried, and cried for my

stupid sucky fifteenth birthday.


	3. Time goes on but it stops now

The next day I came to school Dana was waiting "aww did someone hurt sakuri?" her

voice filled to the brim with venom, I looked down at my sneakers and shook my head

sadly I was hurt and it was her who hurt me, why she hated me I'll never know, The days

past and soon it was sophomore year, another birthday. Another promise broken

another chance she got to humiliate and torment me, and so it continued, the time I got

with Itachi was minimal, we hung out occasionally from time to time but every time his

plastic cheerleader girlfriend would either call or come over and each time I was the bad

guy. Dana and him a year together now; oh if he only know the bitch she was, finally we

stopped seeing each other outside of school all together, he was too busy with her, so I

took a back seat and decided that I was going to get over him. In junior year I joined the

art club and began to get serious about my painting, I even welcomed Sasuke into high

school; Junior year came to an end and the summer was half over I was almost eighteen

and no I still was in love with him I haven't gotten over him so what bite me, but what I

have done was back grounded myself, I didn't admit it even to myself that I was

miserable all three years of high school so far, but the day before senior year started my

dad not knowingly gave me the greatest piece of advice that changed my senior year and

life for the good, "you know Sakura this is your last year, the year you can be someone

the year where rules sometimes have to be thrown out the window senior year is the year

that is your last don't waste it"

That was exactly what I was going to do, now its pay back for the years Dana took and

the man she stole from me, this was the last year to undo what has been done before

Itachi proposes or something and he gets stuck with the little leach for life, it may not be

easy but Dana will not mess with me this year, this year its my turn to pay back ms.

Plastic cheerleader.


End file.
